Build talk:E/Me Obsidian Flesh Vaettir Farmer
One of the first builds i have posted, please don't just say "That sucks" come with some meaningful comments.Zalivar I have sended a build like this with some changes. To veatir farmer d/me. but i swear you need energy storage for casting the skills. and you dont need arcane echo but armor of earth. better 16 earth magic 5 air magic 12 energy storage and 4 inspiration not 11. You don't need energy storage to be 12.. if you have an staff with just 10 energy you can get all you skills casted, and aggro and you will begin regen. This build is what i use all the time for farming, and it works perfect. 12 energy storage is not needed, and armor of earth is not needed when having the inspiration high. Armor of Earth just slows you'r aggro down. I always take 0 damage and i have never been having problems with energy. A variant could also be taking Sliver Armor instead of Arcane Echo, it will only deal 7 damage, but when around 35 monsters on HM is attacking it will kill some. Zalivar Anyone else want to say something or? Zalivar Have tested a similar build a lot. due to the current drop scaling, it is preferential not too have simultaneous kills, Storm Djinns isn't really needed as the run to the Spectrals can always be done without aggroing. the build works perfectly if you cast echod sliver after 5 casts of Crystal (Wave/Teinais). Best aggro path ive found is starting by going to the left, and aggroing the 24 Spectrals there, this 24 kills makes it possible to get a nice rampage bonus for norn points when you aggro the remaining 36 on the right hand side Techma 04:05, 16 January 2008 (EST) Don't you need stone striker for a build like this? I haven't ran it yet, but last I checked the northern shiverpeaks didn't have creatures that attacked with earth damage. Silavor 08:09, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Spectral Vaettir's standard attacks deal earth damage, no Stone Striker required. Dr ishmael 12:03, 12 March 2008 (EDT) works perfectly I'll admit that I was skeptical on this build, but I gave it a shot and it works PERFECTLY!!! as long as you have the 20% longer enchantments on your weapon and make sure to use the glyph. Mantra will keep energy coming to you constantly and just keep up the Obsidian Flesh and Stoneflesh Aura while using the two earth area spells and u'll be fine. - Icarus Miltiades Ready to move on? Thanks :) Shall i move it on to testing or shall i wait for more comments on it first, please tell what you think. Zalivar :Move it to testing, works great. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:50, 14 January 2008 (EST) Speed Can somebody give me a run speed? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:47, 16 January 2008 (EST) Storm Djinns Haste works as the running skill... Zalivar :No... How long does it take you to kill 60 creatures and respawn... Run (in terms of a farming build) = one use of a build. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:29, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::Just a random estimate of about 7 minutes (groups take about 1:30 to kill after pulling and walking around which takes about 4 or so) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:35, 16 January 2008 (EST) :::Thats seems like a reasonable estimate, thx. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:38, 16 January 2008 (EST) ::::The fastest I ever got 60 kills was 5 min. Icarus Miltiades :::::By /age? cuz that would mean more like 6 minutes because you still need to walk back to the portal, and 1:59 is 1 minute in /age time. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 22:14, 16 January 2008 (EST) Yeah, it takes about 7 min for 1 run, not including the "run". Zalivar Doesn't work.... I'm still taking 8 damage a hit and you just can't kill the fast enough, this just doesn't work anymore. Actually it is all fine until i recast mantra of earth, before i recast it i'm taking 0 damage, when i recast it i start getting hit. :interesting - that suggests that Stoneflesh and Mantra are in fact order dependent (I have never seen this, as posted below, but maybe I wasn't fighting the right foes). If that is the case, cast Mantra just before recasting Stoneflesh. False Prophet 12:33, 14 February 2008 (EST) Build Alternative If you want to be on the safe side use this build; prof=elem/mesme earthm=12+1+3 inspiration=11 airm=4Crystalsof EarthArmorof SwiftnessFleshAuraof EarthDjinns Haste/build Extra 63 Armor so it's impossible to get hurt then. -Tengu Armor doesn't stack above 25... For quite a while now.-- Frans 13:42, 2 February 2008 (EST) :It doesn't stack above 40 I think(?). But skills that give more than 40 still work.. Kongtorp 20:03, 2 February 2008 (EST) Well that's freaky because without using Armor of Earth i continue taking 9 damage continuously even with Obsidian and Stoneflesh on and if i let Stoneflesh fall off and have Armor of Earth on i will begin to take damage. Therefore they all 3 skills must stack.Tengu Take a look; (Without Stoneflesh) http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2wlu6h1&s=3 (Without Armor of Earth) http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=r1lba1&s=3 (With Both AoE and SA on) http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=20qf8di&s=3 You can see i'm taking damage without Armor of Earth on. ^_^ Tengu Well that's because stoneflesh and mantra of earth don't actually increase armor according to game mechanics, although they have a similar effect. Stoneflesh reduces the damage after armor (lets say 80 against AL60 but you have AL100 so it becomes 40, then stoneflesh, which can reduce up to 33 damage to make it 7dmg) and mantra of earth -while reducing damage by a percentage similar to armor level- is just that, a percentage damage reduction, but not an increase in actual armor level. The only thing that you could think that is being stacked is obsidian flesh + armor of earth, but your observation doesn't prove that they are stacking together, only that armor of earth gives you more armor than obsidian flesh. :A few people here don't seem to understand the changed game mechanics. Armor of Earth and Obsidian Flesh don't stack, but the game still takes the best armor in your stack if you have one under 25 and one over (see notes here http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Armor). Note you still get the secondary benefit of Obsidian Flesh, even if you're using Armor of Earth for armor - this goes for all armor spells. Furthermore, it appears to me from extensive farming with similar builds AR is first, then the DR % (mantra), then -DR (stoneflesh) or else the DR % is used first because net damage always appears to be about the same, but maybe that's just a coincidence. original post 14 Feb, update --False Prophet 12:46, 20 March 2008 (EDT) When i first was creating this build i also found out i took small amounts of dmg 5-9 dmg, per hit. Later i found out that i missed 1 Geomancers Insignia... That could cause the problem. Zalivar im using geomancers insignia on my armor.b4 i was using it mantra seemed to make me take damage.also i use windborne speed for the run there as its constantly renewable.i have 16 earth 8 inspiration 10 air and 4 energy with a plus 2 and NEVER take any damage using only stoneflesh and obsidian OMG! I just filled all my backpacks, and only got 1 Glacial.. I got 10 golds though.. *Two tumbs up*:) 193.91.164.176 13:06, 4 February 2008 (EST) uhm i'm going to guess you don't have any geomancer's insignas on your armor?.Guildwars pie eater 19:55, 4 February 2008 (EST) : Just filled my bags twice (5 runs) and got 33 glacials, 10 golds, 1 lockpick and 4 mesmer tomes... 85.157.62.1 8.15 20 February 2008 (GMT+ 2) On average I also get around 8-12 stones a run EXP/RUN Just a tidbit of info. in HM with killing 60, you get 18k exp. holy crap dude, this build owns! i love it! i was tight on money tryin to make a UW solo for my rit and war, after 10 full runs i made all the money back from their skills and equipment plus more cash. ty so much for the build ^.^ The Assassin Of Fuz 22:48, 23 February 2008 (EST) You can get alot more exp if you do the norn quest that spawns more enemies. Mantra of Earth I can't find the damage converter... Frans 08:55, 4 March 2008 (EST) The Vaettirs already deal earth damage so there is no need for one...Jupiter 16:32, 6 March 2008 (EST) Yea you do not need stone striker. You need mantra for energy. Equipment Can some one plz explain me why it is suggested to use -2 damage reduction on shield. It should have no effect since Spectral Vaettirs deal earth damage. So wouldn't it be better to use +10 armor vs. earth damage inscription? Dont ask me... I don't know who added it :S Zalivar Me/E Works too. Superior Inspiration and use of Obsidian Flesh right away. If failing with Obsi Flesh, Arcane Echo it. BlazeRick 08:33, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :The casting time and the duration of the Vaetir's hexes hardly dmg you BlazeRick 09:00, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Other Insignia Alternatives You don't have to use Geomancer's Insignias. Blessed, Herald's or Sentry's will work just as well. You'll always have an Enchantment, Stance and Item while farming. I'm currently using Blessed Insignias and take absolutely no damage. Khanduras 04:05, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Same with me, Blessed Insignia and no damage taken. I don't know why someone would need a shield. PeligrosoPat 15:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) i use radiant insigs and take no damage.-- 03:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I use it differently Generally, killing everything at once decreases loot (well, that's wat usually happens to me). So, Sliver armor, with a good 15 damage per trigger, will slay em one-by-one. By using 16 Earth and 12 Air Magic, I get 3 skills affected by GoS. Maintain enches (Armor of Earth cause they still hit 1's and 2's sometimes, due to the worse MoE), and use GoS on: Obs Flesh and Ebon Ward+Sliver. I usually cast Crystal Wave/Teinais after Sliver has finished in the 36-Vaettir group, and on-recharge with the other, smaller group. They die fairly fast, and for those feeling like "Kill all at once=craploot" this will feel more secure :) --84.24.206.123 15:24, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Too many There are too many of these E Sliver Builds, this one and some of the other many copies need deletion.Tengu 08:39, 17 April 2008 (EDT) I agree some of these need to be deleted Build Alternative The build on the page is wrong, you still take 8 damage a hit, therefore, you must use this one, i have pictures for proof so don't disagree with me. prof=elem/mesme earthm=12+1+3 inspiration=11 airm=4Crystalsof EarthArmorof SwiftnessFleshAuraof EarthDjinns Haste/build Picture Proof; (Without Stoneflesh) http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2wlu6h1&s=3 (Without Armor of Earth) http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=r1lba1&s=3 (With Both AoE and SA on) http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=20qf8di&s=3 You can see i'm taking damage without Armor of Earth on. Tengu 08:41, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Edit - Also, who in the world decided to swap Sliver armor for Crystal Wave and make the build so much slower?Tengu 09:03, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Shouldn't there be added that Obsidian Flesh and Stoneflesh Aura are only really working when you activate them with Glyph of Swiftness? Because if you don't, the build just doesn't work at all... :I can't quite figure out what you're doing wrong, Tengu. I'm taking zero damage even without Mantra, and Armor of Earth. In this screenshot, I'm using full Geomancer's insiginas, Obsidian Flesh, and Stoneflesh Aura, and taking zero damage. Are you sure you have full Geomancer's insignias? Because if you're set up correctly, I don't see why you should have to use Armor of Earth. http://img504.imageshack.us/img504/8561/gw680af3.jpg -- Kitsune 12:34, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, and - @the anonymous guy above me - you can use Stoneflesh without Glyph of Swiftness fine. You just have less of a window to re-cast. :) -- Kitsune 19:11, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::He's obviously not setup correctly then. :( 68.185.195.210 19:12, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Works just fine.. for people without the +40 against earth dmg (+20 +20) a shield/staffmod or anything else works too. i get -1 -2 sometimes. It doesn't matter at all with the norn bonus, you'll have enough health to kill em before that tiny little dmg rly gets dangerous.(81.69.210.23 18:07, 21 May 2008 (EDT)) you get damage because you dont use a shield. With armor 60+shield+weapon +20% enchant last weapon damage is zero. another alternative is no use a shield but use runes that increase armor This is the best build for me. prof=elem/mesme earthm=12+1+3 energyst=4+1 inspiration=11 airm=5Crystalswaveechoof SwiftnessFleshAuraof EarthDjinns Haste/build Usage * enemies will die with 6 "crystals" * Aggro all enemies * use in this order Arcane echo --> Crystal wave --> Glyph of swiftness --> Echoed copy of crystal --> Tenai's crystals Doing it in this way you could use the echoed copy os crystal 2 times, and foes will die with the use of 6 crystals. At this point, if glyph is not available you can use obsidian flesh without it, because they will die before it finish (82.231.29.146 18:57, 1 June 2008 (EDT)). New Speed prof=elem/mesme earthm=12+1+3 inspirationmagic=11 airmagic=6 wavecrystalsNightmareFieldof SwiftnessFleshAuraof Earth/build Using that build I did it in 4 minutes? How come i see you guys posting times like, oh I can do it in 7 minutes max? ICYFIFTYFIVE 13:42, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Clearing both sides or just 1? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:45, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::I'm clearing 60 guys, that's how many I'm supposed to clear right? (forgot I used Ether bNightmare/b not Ether Phantom xD ICYFIFTYFIVE 13:50, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, and I have Rank 9 Asura and rank 6 Kurz/Lux ICYFIFTYFIVE 13:51, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yes, vaettirs take 4 minutes to kill. --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:02, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, I dont see that happening. I used to run Build:Team - Vaettir Butchers and it kills a group in less than 20 seconds. It has an IMS and really never has to stop killing. The fastest Ive ever done a run with that is 3 minutes, so a solo build which takes twise as long to kill and a LOT longer to move shouldnt be able to do it in similar times. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:05, 8 June 2008 (EDT) I think that build posted just before is best. Why? because when you take all vaetires together, and using cristals and arcane echo they die in a time of 23-30 sec :not the best, but certainly fast. Rad field is a tad wasted, but 4 casts of CW + two casts of rad + one cast of ether nightmare does this perfectly. You can try bringing inspiration down to get (i think) 12 in air magic, it pushes glyph of swiftness up to 3 spells so you can cast obby and then CW/TC right after, makes the farming alot faster. You don't really need the inspiration anyway, its just for mantra length and the vatteir don't remove stances --ToadnoChikara 01:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Running Map :I have a screenshot of the exact run path that you need to need to take from Longeye's, do not know how to upload though. If I give someone a Flickr link could they possibly post it with the vids? ~hurdlebeast Profit I don't understand this builds profit making, I get mabey 3 stones a run, each run takes 7 minutes, so I have to farm for nearly 4 hours straight just to get enough stones for a pair of gauntlets (100) and 100 stones used to sell for 25k right when EOTN came out, surely it has dropped, so 4 hours of tedium for maybe 20k, doesn't seem worth it. What am I missing?- Amantis 18:09, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :I just PCed and it seems they go for 100g a piece, that's half my estimate, 2.5k Per hour guys, think about that before trying this, you might get a little out of merch-ing golds but not much.--Amantis 18:17, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::You can do a run in ~5:30... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 18:51, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::usefull during holiday events--OgreMAD 13:15, 20 December 2008 (EST) Well, u should get loads of golds if u run for say 1 hour, and masses of holiday items if its holiday time, in one hour 30 mins, i had 15 mesmer tomes(6k), 250 trick or treat bags (45k), and about 35 or something unid golds (30k)and 2 lockpicks(2.5k), so I made about 83.5k in 1 hour 30 mins which is about 55.6k per hour, the stones are insignificant to everything else you get. 86.142.210.133 Frost worm I changed "When you meet a Frost worm, you are screwed." to "When you trigger a Frost worm run away and cast "Stoneflesh Aura" in a secure distance, it reduces the Wormbile's damage from 40 to 7." 84.56.248.141 15:33, 23 October 2008 (EDT) :congratulations 09:10, 7 January 2009 ::Tai, stop being a fucking retard. Brandnew. 09:16, 7 January 2009 (EST) :::NPA much? all i said was congratulations... 09:20, 7 January 2009 If you have a running skill then the worms defiantly do not get you. But if you don't then just stay along the cliffs they wont aggro. Drop Update? Since the Palm Strike nerf ive noticed seriously crap drops. In both Raptor and Glacial farm. With Glacials ive been getting 1gold every 3/4 runs, and with the raptor farm about 1 gold every 5/6 runs. Now either i am seriously unlucky all of a sudden, or they've nerfed these two locations. Also i modded the glacial farm so i could do the first 25 snowmen in the snowmen cave in HM, and that used to yield 1-4 golds per run. Now i havent had a gold in 7 runs, im unsure of any other EoTN locations to farm, but i suspect theyve been buggered aswell. --91.108.138.183 11:50, 9 January 2009 (EST) :For me, it's since Raptors became popular, not since today. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:52, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::They nerfed the killing lots of foes as once for drops and solo killing stuff in general it seems to me-- ChristmasRelyk 11:54, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::: Yeah i too noticed a drop decrease as these builds became overthetop popular, but ive never had bad drop rates like ive had all day. So i think theres been further nerfing of these areas. Either that or suddenly ever guildwars Ele has taken up these farms Heh. Shame i was doing very well getting my gold title up, now il have to somehow buy my way to wisdom :(. --91.108.135.133 21:49, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::::Try using AoE like Tenai's only when first fighting a mob and then more arcane echo'ed sliver when you've whittled them down. Killing lots at once kills the drops.-- 16:08, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Geomancer's? Is using Geomancer's insignia ABSOLUTELY necessary? I would prefer to use this in my normal armor and not make new pieces of armors just for this build and so I wonder, is it really important to use Geomancer's Insignia? If I don't have Geomancer's, would I die from tiny damages from the vaettirs? so would i need some sort of offhand to counter that? 76.100.249.38 21:30, 20 January 2009 (EST)Razaac Nevermind, I just tried this and Geomancer's are NOT needed at all, I am taking almost no damage and the occasional -1 or -2 that I take are pretty much minimal and the Vaettirs are dead before they can kill me, most of the times they do 0 damage for so long that my health starts to regenerate before they do a bit of damage again. I don't even have mas AL on my leggings and this run is no problem w/o geomancers 76.100.249.38 14:14, 21 January 2009 (EST)Razaac :most of the time for ele tanking you should have geomancer armor anyways. it's a good thing to look into getting.--66.192.104.13 14:38, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::I've just been using a shield as my offhand and that seems to cover nto having geomancer's insignias. On HM i take 0 damage from all of them --Bubba911 23:09, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Who just changed the whole page? The usage and description has been totally changed. I don't like the change ... PVX-Zalivar 17:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :It was mostly cleaned up in the last edit because quite a few instructions didn't match the mainbar. Add something back if it should be there. Toraen talk 17:26, 8 May 2009 (UTC) to archive or not to archve That is the question. This is because ANet nerfed Cry of Pain.--Dark Paladin X 18:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't slow down the build that much. Its like -50 damage, but adds in degen. Its probably just as fast as it was before really. Drahgal Meir 18:55, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol for solo usage, it just became better. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) It says " The above runes" Cant find any description of what runes to be used ! Under "Variants" several skills are mentioned, but what skill is to be replaced ? Earth Magic 12 + 1 + 3 What is the +1 and +3 ? Same for Air Magic, what is the + 1 ? :The +X are the "above runes". And +1 can be either the headpiece bonus or a minor rune. Toraen talk 21:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Guide I made a guide with alot of different builds hope its helps abit. Since their are still people say this works faster or that blabla. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MiLDbL4pfQ 19:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) running there assuming your gonna just rezone it would be faster to bring teinais crystals or something instead of sdh--Relyk 02:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Unless you want to spend an insane amount of time pulling all the vaettirs, you could do that. 02:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::dumb anon needs to farm more--Relyk 07:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes. SDH also helps with "running" around to aggro the Vaettir. So it really isn't a waste to have it. PVX-Zalivar 17:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) "Stacking problem" Ive been farmin for years and never had problems except a few points of damage... like 1 per every 3 hits or so... just use a shield instead of a focus and have like a rolling stone inscri... works like a bloody charm on a blood mage :O oops... too much DA, lately :P - Ben Dover Still works? Okay, so I have been away a while (away as in, not being on this page) and was wondering if it still works as it started with? I know that some other farming builds' skills has been nerfed or the monsters, they were supposed to farm, got any stronger. Any of this yet on this build/farm? And noticed alot of editting has been going on, including name change. Now there are 2 builds called the same, lol =D PVX-Zalivar 20:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :The vaettirs haven't been buffed, and only Cry of Pain has been changed since this build was posted (the change made it better for solo use though). This still works. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:44, 26 November 2009 (UTC) ::This build works perfectly (even faster now that you dont have the movement speed debuff), been testing it myself. Will add note about requiring 45 energy for efficiency --ToadnoChikara 04:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright nice.. :) PVX-Zalivar 19:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Obsidian Flesh: increased Energy cost to 25; removed the movement penalty; changed functionality to: "Elite Enchantment Spell. For 8...18...20 seconds, you gain +20 armor and cannot be the target of enemy spells, but cannot attack and have -2 Energy degeneration.< new update 25.02.2010 it works even better now, the energy degeneration is no problem at all! I Don't think you'll be able to keep it up permanently anymore. :You have practically infinite energy in this build. Recharge and duration aren't nerfed, so this build still works. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:12, 26 February 2010 (UTC) ::I tested it out right after the nerf. It still works fine. In fact, it's faster than it was, because there's no movement penalty any more! Wombatt 23:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::ANet was aiming for that. They only wanted to limit it for /E. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoever vandalised this page, don't -- tÜrae£xy 13:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup, this works even better than before. No energy problems at all. Flame Djinn should be removed. Grodis 10:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Earthquake & Aftershock tbh--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That will do like 10 damage :/ Hareemuhhh.talk? 22:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::you must be playing a different game---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 22:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::10 is over exaggerated, but vaettir have extreme elemental armor. Life Guardian 22:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay then sorry I was used to holy solo damage. I did use Earthquake & aftershock and it still works with porper timing.---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 23:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::why would u use earthquake instead of whirlwind QQ--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::earth magic and you need enough damage to finish them off---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 00:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::except whirlwind+aftershock does more damage--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Really how so? Earth at 16 = 100 and whirl at 4 = 27. 100 > 27. Don't forget that whirl only affect attacking so if they are casting they will not be affected.---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 11:00, March 8, 2010 (UTC) So... Should I use build from Usage (ether nightmare, cop) or arcane echo variant?--ValeV 14:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I think either is fine, the question is what do you believe in regards to loot? Insta-masskill = bad loot? if you believe that, then I'd go with some variant of sliver + ebsoh. :If you don't believe that, then the fastest build to kill everything if you have the right rank would be the any/W build. :Keep in mind, that I have done both builds and the any/w _WILL_ kill 28-32 vaettirs in 1:15. And if average times is about 4 with the ele/mes builds, 1.75 runs with crappier loot might be better than 1 run with better loot. who knows? --Hallaloolah 19:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol? It takes you 4 minutes to kill 28-32 on an ele? Even if you kill all sixty, it's barely 3 minutes. Life Guardian 21:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm quoting times from this discussion, people have mention 4 minutes as the time frame. Perhaps, if you have since a quick killing build you can share it/maybe youtube it/ with everyone instead of LOL? Not to mention if you are killing that quickly, then you're mass instakilling so the drop rate won't be any different from a 1:15 on any Any/W build. Which reminds me the 1:15 is from the second you zone in to the second you zone out. Is that how you're timing yourself?--Hallaloolah 23:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::And like Raptor farming build, the ?/W build is also dependent on a hero tag along. I prefer to use a solo build.Fyrfytr998 19:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) E/Mo variant prof=elem/monk earthm=12+1+3 smitingprayers=12 energystorage=2 firemagic=2 of SwiftnessFleshAuraSpeedAuraof WrathWrathSpirit/build Kill with 4, 5, 6, 4, 7. About 3.00 for all 60, doesn't require any title skills. 22:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I've been using this: prof=elem/ranger earthm=12+1+3 wildernesssurvival=12 energystorage=2+1 airmagic=2+2 of SwiftnessFleshAuraChaserAlchemical Acidof DeldrimorCrystalsWave/build Unlike the /Mo variant this does require a high Deldrimor rank. I have max Deldrimor, and almost all runs are 3 minutes long. Some really fast ones I would check /age and it would still be 2 minutes, but by the time I run to the portal it's 3. Note 1 - need to ball them up nicely (next to a wall or something), cause Alkar's is adjacent range unlike the others so you might not kill all of them at the same time if not nicely balled. But considering the constant speed boost balling with this is much easier than with other builds. Note 2 - when you have them balled if Obs Flesh has 6 or more seconds duration left (basically if it's not flashing), use glyph of swiftness on the crystal skills, that way you'll have more than enough time during the next Obs Flesh to finish them off. Overall a nice build for those with maxed titles. 21:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Remembered one other thing, you can use this build to level up pets (that's how I originally came up with it, wanted a fast pet leveling build), just put Charm or Comfort instead of alkar's, send in your pet with a longbow to die (lock him/her on a target), run away with stormchaser and just farm them. The only problem is all pets become Elder this way, so you'd have to spend 2k facion to unlock lvl 20 hearty/dire. 21:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Swap LoD for Rad Field in the ranger build and you have a very fast run; the DPS of Rad Field is higher than the DPS of LoD ToadnoChikara 04:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) New Chaos Storm 12+1+3 earth, 2+1 energy, 2 inspiration, 12 domination. The last 4 skills will kill the vaettir like the A/Mo used to be able to. BuH! might also work in place of one of the waves. Also, if nobody finds a problem with it, it should probably be mainbared since its about 20 seconds faster per side. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 01:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Is this really even viable with the new OF? [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 01:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Much more with the new OF since theres half aggro time. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::they scattered from chaos storm for me :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::For me, usually 1 scatters, but just maintain enchantments while going to the other side and youll be fine. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 03:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I find tabbing wastrels worry to kill them just as entertaining, havent compared to using arcane echo though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Leeching Is it viable for multiple people to join a vatteir farm for points? Prehaps two farmers doing both groups, and then bunches of people waiting at the spawn point like for raptor farming. I haven't tried this because it's not exactly as popular as raptor leeching, but it looks like it could be done ToadnoChikara 04:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :faster to do books or Build:Team - HNPF--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::well it's faster to do books or speedbook (current version), than to leech raptor points too. I think it's viable, but the problem is that the run in itself kills that for a lot of people. And then when you have to merchant to redo the run again or take merchantile stones...kinda pain in the butt.-- 17:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) New Build I changed the build seeing as this rapes them in less than 10 seconds if used properly. Simply group them so they are all adjacent, echo wastrel's and tab spam wastrel's on everything in the group. The only skill thay can cast is Lyssa's Aura which has a mopderate recharge time. I don't currently have an ele so I can't test it, however I've used it with shadow form and it works. (Shadow form has that crappy damage cap). Wastrel's was turned to AoE as a quick reminder. Docta Jenkins 21:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Arcane Echo and Chaos Storm + Wastrel's Worry is also extremely fast too. Although it got nerfed, Mindbender is also a good running skill to use along with everything else, and the increased casting speed really helps with all the 2 second spells ToadnoChikara (cbf logging in) 21:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I still cant believe how much Anet buffed mesmers I'm just getting into obsidian tanking, but I've found that elemental lord and cry of pain instead of chaos storm and aura of restoration works wonders. thoughts? :I have a thought....sign helps. And for the past 2 weeks Mes rules. Try the mes signet build.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) How is this not a Meta build? I see just as many Ele's in Longeyes heading out for solo runs as there are Sin's. Really should be listed in the Meta section. My set up is (Thx to Bogusdude)... I basically crystal them down to next to nothing, then Sliver them off for more drops. Most runs average 3 to 4 minutes with good spawns and/or not getting body blocked. Even then it's still only 4 or 5 minutes if the poop hits the fan. :I never moved it to meta because I moved the Assassin to it during the pirate weekend, where I saw a lot more sins than eles. If that's changed though (or my observation was just a fluke) feel free to add it to meta. Toraen 23:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::During the grog event I would say that the split between Sins and Ele's was 50/50 during my playing hours (EST). Also, this build is so stable, and an alternative to SF based builds. I would move it to Meta if I knew how. My wiki skillz are noob.Fyrfytr998 00:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::One more thing, all these variant builds that take away from energy storage to dump points in an alternative kill method seriously handicap the build. The notes say what energy you may need to start your initial casts with, but with no energy storage, you run the risk of taking a beatdown while waiting for MoE to recharge you. The two crystals and Sliver is all an Ele needs to make this build run.Fyrfytr998 06:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its also so much slower than WW/WD. And if ur having energy troubles, ur doing it wrong. Ressmonkey 14:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::You're absolutely right, energy shouldn't be a problem with MoE. I'm merely stating that with WW/WD your energy pool is around 55. Which is not enough energy for two rounds of GoS/OF/SA. Which leaves no wiggle room at all should for some reason the Vaettirs take their time hitting you to pump up MoE. This in turn can turn people off to doing it with an Ele since it's so unforgiving. Maybe a more experienced farmer can pull it off, but for regular folk looking to get some holiday items going. It just sends them to something else. Plus, WW/WD is a minute faster at most? I could see if it was two or three faster. A minute really isn't all that.Fyrfytr998 23:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::On a 3,4 min run it's fairly substantial though. --Liability 23:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I guess I must have a different mentality towards farming then. I'd rather invest an extra minute into extra drops and a much more forgiving build. To each their own though. I'm not hating on folks who are more adept at farming. Like I said, I just thought it's something to utilize other than SF all the time.Fyrfytr998 00:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Having a high energy pool really doesn't help when you gain, well, infinite energy when Vaettir are attacking you. Cast -just- before taking aggro and you're away. 50e~is all you need.Minion 02:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I don't farm at all so I'm not really qualified, but... I guess it depends on how much better the drops are versus the fact that you can do more runs in a given time frame. And does all that loot formulation apply to festival items or not? I never remember. --Liability 03:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::E/Me is really only ~30 seconds slower because of maintaining enchantments, it kills vaettirs faster. e/me was meta for vaettir farm but sins are more popular. Seeing as the difference between killing single enemies quickly and all at once is generally random, it's too subjective to say sliver armor gives better drops. Rule of thumb goes that killing more enemies over a period of time gives a higher average of drops and money.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It was proven a while ago that drops did not change between AoE and single-target damage. The drops are generated when zoning in. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 04:04, September 27 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::there was still variation in drops, not that i care--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Agreed. Drops may be predetermined, but instakills vs. Slow kills definitely affects drop rates. When I do feathers. My ele can't even fill out his inventory. When I did feathers with a Spirit Spam build I had no room at all to get everything.Fyrfytr998 23:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sliver armor still does instakills or pretty close since it got nerfed. If ur drops are better, it would be a very, very small difference. Ressmonkey 15:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Not better drops, just more drops on average. Don't know the whys and wherefores. It just an observation I made farming Jaya Bluffs across hundreds and hundreds of runs. (Yes I do realize hundreds is a small sample size.)Fyrfytr998 23:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I meant more (cuz 8 drops are better than 3), but if u have found that killing everything at the same time with sliver and killing everything at the same time with something else gives different drops, then that is either a really wierd thing anet implemented or its just expectancy bias or luck. Ressmonkey 19:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Too bad no one actually wants to go beyond anecdotal evidence--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:39, September 28, 2010 (UTC)